Identity Crisis
by Krynns-kender
Summary: Char Noir has had enough of Adrien Agreste to the point of drastic measures. Can anyone help him, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got the idea for this fic from a comic dub on youtube. I've been reading fanfic for a while and this is my first attempt at writing one... So here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

Chat Noir stood on a rooftop over looking the scenery of Paris. Lights from building windows dotted the landscape, proving that he was not the only one up at this hour of night. With a sigh, he vaulted to the next building. It seemed like this was the only time he was ever truly free; free of his daily commitments, free of the lonely house, and free to actually be who he really wanted to be.

He looked down at his baton, debating on if Ladybug would answer a call at this hour. All he wanted was just for someone to talk to, someone to vent to. Dinner had been another disappointment on his father's behalf. Though Adrien figured it was his fault for getting his hopes up in the first place. He might as well be just another live in employee for all his father seemed to care.

Another leap across rooftops, as Chat picked up speed, using his baton to vault himself across. But out here, in this suit, no one would see him as Adrien Agreste. He was not the teenage heartthrob on the cover of magazines nor the face of the upcoming fall line up. He was Chat Noir to all, known for his quirky humor and charming personality.

Chat was at ease as the center of attention, because it was a spotlight that he deserved. He and Ladybug stopped the akumas that attacked the city. Yes, Plagg gave him the abilities, but everything Chat did was his own doing. As Adrien, all the attention he received was due to his father or other assistants. It was Gabriel's clothing lines he wore. Others spent time on his hair, make-up, and light angles to get the pictures right. And of course there was always Photoshop to fix any mistakes. All Adrien had to do was pose and smile. Sure people said he had the looks of a model, but even that was because of genetics. Not much of a say in that was given to him, he did not even like to model. It was fun in the beginning as it gave him an attempted connection with his father. Now, he gave the camera the same fake smile as the one Adrien useed in everyday life.

Even Adrien's friends did not get to see the real him. There was always the threat of cameras, and heaven forbid if Gabriel caught wind of him being a normal teenage boy. Public school and his friends would be the first to go, since obviously there would be where the bad influences were coming from.

Chat sighed. No, Adrien had to be all up tight, never really able to relax and never really able to enjoy life. This is not how things were supposed to be. His life should be more like Marinette's, with parents that support what he wanted to do, and showed their affection towards him.

He took another leap, not even paying attention to where he was in the city. He just needed to move, that was until a billboard with his smiling face stood in his way. Chat leapt onto the ledge of the billboard, pacing back and forth.

"I'm sick and tired of you..." Chat sighed. "I don't even want to see your face anymore." His hands balled into fists as he raiseed his voice. "I wish I never had to see you again." One of his fists slammed against the billboard. "CATACLYSM!" His other hand opened up, his dark power gathering in the palm of his hand. "I hate you!" he yelled as he slammed that hand against the sign.

The power of destruction started to slowly eat through, causing the picture to flake, then disintegrate. The metal parts started to rust and crumble. "I HATE YOU!" Chat screamed at the billboard as it crashed down into a pile of rubble. His hands dropped to his side as he hung his head. "I hate you so much," but it came out barely above a whisper.

* * *

Marinette sat on her own rooftop balcony, drawing in her sketch pad as she drew inspiration from the nighttime skyline. A crashing sound drew her attention to the east. She set her pad down and surveyed the area for any signs of trouble. The scanned left to right, then back again, but she kept stopping at one building in particular. Something was missing... Her eyes widened as she remembered. "Adrien's billboard... It was there when I started sketching." She remembered because that had been the first thing she looked to for inspiration, his smiling face looking right at her.

A high pitched voice came from next to her. "Do you think it could be an akuma? Maybe this one is upset with Adrien for some reason." Tikki floated in front of Marinette as she looked off in the distance.

"I don't know, but we better check it out. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette transformed in a flash of pink. Next thing Ladybug was swinging towards the billboard wreckage with her yo-yo.

Damaged was not the word that Ladybug would use to describe the state of the billboard. It was demolished. The metal looked worn and rusted but it just seemed to crumble. "This almost looks like..." The sound of scurrying on the rooftop caused her to leap into action, just in time to see a figure dart behind an exhaust fan hood.

"Don't...," came the choked out reply to Ladybug's movement. "You can't see me like this."

Ladybug paused at the voice. "Chat? What's wrong?" Worst case scenarios rushed through her head. Was Chat akumatized? If not then did he have a grudge against Adrien? But he wouldn't do anything to hurt him, would he? Questions swarmed her mind, but she could not bring herself to ask any of those.

"Just stay over there." Another sniffle was heard. "I'm not transformed and I have to wait for my kwami to regain his energy." Adrien hugged his knees up against his body, resting his head against them. It was just his bad luck that she had to show up right now. He glanced down at Plagg who seemed to be nursing his cheese.

"Look Chat, I'm here for you, whatever you need. And I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." Ladybug took another step closer to prove her point.

"You wouldn't understand." The sound came out a bit muffled since Adrien refused to look up.

With a glance towards the destroyed billboard, Ladybug tried to lighten the mood. "Do you have a problem with Adrien Agreste?"

Adrien's words stuck in his throat. How did she...? The billboard, she had to have seen it when she came by, but how did she even recall what picture had been on it in the first place. "It was the first thing I came across that seemed fairly expendable. Just a casualty," he lied.

Ladybug sat down on the opposite side of the fan, to respect his wishes. "Well then try me. Even if I can't fully understand, you can tell me. Whatever it is obviously is causing you a lot of pain." She sighed as she looked up at the sky. "Don't try to keep it all inside. I'm your partner, I want to help you."

Adrien sighed heavily as he lifted his head up. He could tell she was close, but still being respectful. "I don't wish to burden you, m'lady. You are already too nice to me, I couldn't bare to have your pity."

"Chat..." Ladybug stood up, putting her hand on the hood between them and closed her eyes. She walked around until she heard him directly in front of her. Kneeling down, she embraced him in a hug. She could feel him tense up from her touch. "I have my eyes close, so your identity is safe."

She was right next to him, hugging him. How long had he waited for this exact moment? Only the circumstances behind it sucked. Adrien leaned against Ladybug's shoulder. This was his lady and he trusted her with his life. "This whole living a double life is getting to me."

"Wait, you want to stop being Chat Noir?" There was so much concern for him in her voice, but she was also worried about losing her partner.

"No, it's not like that at all." Adrien sighs. "I want to give up my other life. This past year as Chat has shown me all the great things I miss out on. With the mask, I have the ability to finally be who I want to be. I... I have freedom." His hand wiped a tear from his eye. He tried to keep telling himself that he would stay strong in the eyes of Ladybug, but with her so close and comforting, that resolve melted away.

Her embrace tightened upon hearing those words. "I never realized that things were so hard in your civilian life." Chat always seemed so upbeat and goofy, never really showed any signs of this internal pain. "If our civilian selves knew each other, I'd like to think that I'd be able to help you."

"No one can help me." Adrien looked up at the face of his lady. True to her word still, her eyes were tightly shut, the corners of her eyes glistened with tears. With his thumb, he wiped away the moisture. "You're crying for me?" That one question caused his heart to skip a beat. Ladybug truly cared for him, probably the first person since his mother to really care about him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

Ladybug did not know when the tears had started, but she just wanted to make him feel better. This was her strong, wise-cracking partner reduced to a huddled mess on a rooftop. "I will help in any way that I can."

His mouth did not even have time to register the thought before it came out. "You could open your eyes." Even after he said it, he was shocked. Ladybug was always insistent on their identities remaining a secret. He knew he would not pressure her into revealing hers until she was ready, but maybe if she knew his it would help her understand.

She pulled away from his embrace, though left her hands on his shoulders. "What? You're still not transformed though." The dreams she had of this moment never really turned out like this, and she always awoke not being able to remember who her subconscious thought was ideal for Chat Noir. To say that she was not curious was an understatement.

But she was brought back to the present by sound of his pained voice. "I know, and I can honestly say that you've seen me at my worst. But I trust you completely, m'lady. There is no one else that I would want to know other than you."

Ladybug wanted to help him, no one should go through their life as Chat had described his. Besides Paris was a big city, the chances that she knew him were slim. But then he always seemed to show up when the akumas attacked the school during the day, so that could mean they went to the same school. Even then, she could just go out of her way to make sure she did nice things for him. He never needed to know that clumsy, forgetful Marinette was Ladybug. "Alright." Her mind was made up, this was too important to him at the moment. He needed her help.

Adrien's eyes widened as she answered. He could not believe the words that came to his ears. He still would not be any closer to knowing the identity of the one that had captured his heart, but at least it was a start. He would be able to confide everything to Ladybug. It seemed like forever as he held his breath for that fateful moment. The moment that Ladybug opened her eyes and stared back into his, her expression could only be described as surprised.

"A... Adrien?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on Identity Crisis:_. It seemed like forever as he held his breath for that fateful moment. The moment that Ladybug opened her eyes and stared back into his, her expression could only be described as surprised.

"A... Adrien?"

* * *

Adrien could honestly say that he was not surprised that Ladybug recognized him. His face was plastered all over Paris, posters, billboards... well at least one less billboard. "So, do you actually know me, m'lady?" There was a small hope that she knew him, without being a rabid fangirl. He did not think he could handle that attention from Ladybug, no matter how he felt about her.

Ladybug stared at the face of her school crush. She even remembered how Alya had joked about this exact thing, but Marinette just disregarded that idea totally. But now the actuality of it was staring her back in the eyes and waiting for an answer. Wait... an answer, she needed to say something now before things ended up worse. "Uh... yea... you school... Uh, I mean, you go to school... My school." She took a deep breath and scolded herself, because acting like that was not going to help at all. "You go to my school."

With a raised eyebrow, Adrien watched Ladybug stumble over her words. Maybe she was a fangirl after all, he felt his shoulders slump a little more. But then pretty much everyone in his school was all right. No one hounded him for autographs, tried to steal his stuff for souvenirs, or stalked him around the school. There was hope yet, right? "So there's a chance that I already know you?"

That one question almost destroyed Marinette's confidence even as Ladybug. Scenes of their interactions flashed through her mind, and it just helped solidify the fact that her civilian self went unnoticed and forgotten. "Probably only in passing," she said with a hint of sadness that she quickly tried to cover up. "I'm not famous or anything like that."

Now that Adrien was fully paying attention to her, he noticed that Ladybug was acting a bit off. "M'lady? Are you disappointed that it's me?" There had to be some reason for her actions, she now seemed nervous around him and that was the last thing he ever wanted. "I knew this was a mistake, Bad luck strikes again." His head drooped a little as he sighed.

"No... it's not that at all." Ladybug was quick to defend his decision. "You are a good guy. You're sweet, patient, caring, and everything that I would envision in Chat in and out of costume. I'm not disappointed at all. If anything it's the exact opposite, I'm thrilled to find out that you're my partner." Though she could not tell him that she was now even more disappointed in herself. But this was about him and her fears had no place in this conversation, so they got pushed into the back of her mind for when she alone to deal with.

Adrien smiled up at her description of him. To hear those words come from her mouth meant more to him than any praise he might receive from his father. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her into another hug, needing the physical contact right now. "Thank you. That means so much coming from you." He felt a poke to his left hand. Looking down, Plagg stared back up him and nodded his head. "Well I guess I should be heading home now, it's late and we both should probably get some rest before school tomorrow."

"Will you be alright? I don't want to leave you alone if you aren't up to it." Ladybug looked down at him with a sincere look.

Adrien nodded and smiled up at her. "I think I'll be fine for the night. Knowing that someone cares helps a lot." He wiped his eyes dry for a final time. "Plagg, claws out!" He was up and running off as soon as he felt the transformation complete itself. There was so much information going through his head, and probably Ladybug's too, that he assumed both would need some time to process. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow at school," he yelled over his shoulder and he bounded off the roof and out of sight.

As soon as Chat Noir was out of sight, Ladybug felt her face get extremely flush as the weight of what happened was finally about to fully hit her. "Oh my gosh... I can't believe it. How am I going to face him in school tomorrow?" She needed to talk to Tikki and fast. She turned around and took off for home as fast as her yo-yo would swing her.

* * *

Marinette fell on to her bed as she detransformed in the privacy of her own bedroom. "Tikki, what am I going to do? I told Chat that I would be there for him, but I can't even speak straight to Adrien." She glanced around the room at the various pictures of Adrien smiling back in them. Standing up, she paced around her room, only pausing briefly to look more closely at a picture.

The bright red kwami flew after Marinette as she paced. "I'm sure you'll think of something Marinette. Adrien needs you, Chat Noir needs you. You can be strong for them, right?"

"He doesn't smile the same..." Marinette's voice came out quietly as she studied a photo of Adrien. In the photo, he was posed next to a fence wearing the latest fall line, sweater in one hand tossed over his shoulder. He looked relaxed as he smiled back at the camera, but it was not the same smile he wore as Chat. "How did I never notice how unhappy he was? I sat behind him every day in school and never noticed the signs, but now... it's all too obvious."

Tikki patted Marinette on the shoulder. "You didn't have anything to compare it too, now you do. Plus I think he's had a lot of practice at this. Everyone else in your school is fooled as well."

Marinette nodded as she took the photo off the wall, which earned her a questioning look from Tikki. "These pictures don't represent the real Adrien," she explained. "I am not going to go along with that false image of him anymore."

"Good for you. I'm so proud of you Marinette." Tikki smiled with a small laugh. "So what's your plan for tomorrow?"

For once, she did not have a plan thought out. Marinette sighed. "Well first I need to get over my inability to speak with him. But I think I have an idea until that happens." She smiled back as she took down the rest of the pictures.

* * *

Plagg flew around the room in a flurry of motion. "So what now, kid? You going to stalk around every girl at your school to find her? Ooh, maybe we need a list."

Adrien raised an eye at the cat kwami as he laid in his bed. "Why are you so excited about this all of a sudden?" There was so much to think about right now, Ladybug went to his school. He might even see her on a daily basis and not even know it.

"Well duh. If you two finally figure each other's identity out then I get to spend more time Tikki. As it is now we can only see each other when you're at school." Plagg finally settled down on the edge of Adrien's pillow.

Adrien's eyes went wide. "Wait, you knew Ladybug went to my school and you never told me?" He sat straight up and sent a glare to the kwami.

"Uh, no offense kid, but yea. It's part of the gig, and no I can't tell you. You're just going to have to figure it out for yourself. And you better be quick about it too." Plagg rolled his eyes and curled up into a ball. "I mean when you think on it, it's soooo obvious."

"Uggh," Adrien groaned as he flopped back down on his bed. So Ladybug went to his school, Plagg knew who she was, well then Adrien sighed to himself he would just have to figure this out. It also would not hurt that Ladybug promised to be there for him. He would just see who seemed more attentive and go from there. No problem, he was sure that he would know her identity by the end of the week.

* * *

Halfway through the third day of school and Adrien was no closer to discovering who Ladybug was then when he started. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him at all. Chloe clung to his as soon as he showed up to class, nothing strange about that, plus she and Ladybug had been seen together. In fact most of the people in his class had been akumatized at some point or another.

It was time for lunch as Adrien went to his locker to exchange his books. When he opened it up, a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Picking it up, he glanced around before opening it up. "Smile. I hope your day goes well." The note was signed with a little doodle of a ladybug. Adrien smiled at the note and tucked it into his pocket. Even though he still had no idea who his lady was, she still let him know that she cared about him.

Marinette glanced at Adrien behind her own locker door. She knew when he found the note and smiled back to herself. Tikki poked her head out of her purse and watched with a sigh. "Still can't talk to him?" Marinette shook her head. "You're getting better though. Today you actually said good morning without a stutter."

With a little laugh, Marinette nodded. "Yea, I know. I'm sure it will take time for me to get over this fear of speaking to him, but at least I can let him know that Ladybug is out there, watching him, and cares about his well being. He needs that more right now, instead of having his image of Ladybug destroyed by finding out it's me." She sighed as she took her purse out and closed her locker. "I'm okay with this."

The lunch room was full when Marinette finally arrived there. She glanced around the room, looking for Alya. A waving hand caught her attention, but as Marinette reached the table she stopped short. There sitting with Alya was Nino and Adrien. "Come on girl, I saved you a seat. You don't mind if the boys eat with us, right?"

"Oh no, I don't mind at all." Marinette blushed as she quickly took her seat, which was inconveniently across from Adrien. "Hi," she managed to squeak out as she unpacked her lunch. She glanced up when Adrien's head suddenly turned to look around the cafeteria. "Is.. something wrong?"

Adrien turned back to look in the direction of the voice. His hand patting his inside pocket, which until recently held a Plagg. "I think I just misplaced something." Looking around he still did not see a little black figure dart off anywhere. Checking under the table yielded the same result. Adrien cursed inside his head. He knew Plagg had to have disappeared to meet with Ladybug's kwami, but he could not even get a general direction. With a sigh, he quickly squeezed his eyes shut to get rid of the look of depression that was surely there, then rested his cheek against his propped up hand.

It tore Marinette apart seeing the look of disappointment on Adrien's face. Whatever it was, it was more than just a missing object. Nino just seemed to shrug it off. "You probably just left it in your locker, or the classroom. Don't worry bro, it happens to me all the time." Then he proceeded to go back to his conversation with Alya. Marinette glanced at the others at the table, did no one else notice that look on Adrien's face. Even his best friend was fooled by the mask he wore in his daily life. She could not stand for that any longer, poor Adrien had not a soul he could be himself around.

Calling upon every ounce of courage she possessed as Ladybug, Marinette reached over and patted Adrien on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the huge hiatus, my hard drive on my computer died and I lost all my stories. I was almost finished with this chapter too. So I finally have a new computer and re-written a chapter that I am content with. It is not the same as what I originally had, but I could not for the life of me remember everything word for word. So after a long time of trying and retrying this is what I finally decided on. So please read and tell me what you think. I haven't gotten much feedback, but I write because I like to and to get ideas out of my head.

 _Last time on Identity Crisis:_ Calling upon every ounce of courage she possessed as Ladybug, Marinette reached over and patted Adrien on the shoulder. 

* * *

Adrien looked up when he felt someone touch his shoulder. What he did not expect to find was Marinette with a sympathetic look of her face. Had he really allowed his mask to slip that far that the others were picking up on it. He glanced over at Nino and Alya who seemed to be in an in depth conversation over music. Turning his attention back to Marinette, he whispered, "I'm alright, it's nothing."

Marinette nodded and was about to reply back when a dreaded shriek filled the cafetaria. "Oh Adrikins!" Chloe came up to the table and scoffed at the trio before turning her attention to Adrien. "Daddy reserved me a table at that new restaurant in town, and well I wouldn't want to eat all alone there, so come with me." She pouted her bottom lip out for a full sad effect.

Alya almost laughed at the sight of that. "Well I'm sure that Sabrina would love to go with you."

Nino quickly swallowed his bite of food to add to that thought. "Besides, Adrien's already eating with his friends."

Putting on a fake smile was getting easier and easier for Adrien. It always amazed him to watch his friends stand up to Chloe. He sighed, "Chloe, I'm good here. I already have a lunch to eat so I wouldn't want you to waste a reservation on me. Take Sabrina with you." He also did not want to sit through an entire lunch listening to Chloe talk about herself or the people that have recently wronged her.

Chloe glared at Alya and Nino, then her attention came to rest on Marinette, who had been particularly quiet. "Hah, you're not Adrien's real friends. You're just using his image to further your own goals. I mean seriously, Nino wants to be a famous club DJ, guess who can get him into parties and clubs so he can rub elbows with the big boys... Adrien. And Alya and her desire to be a famous reporter, who do you think is going to introduce her to celebrities and help her get one on one interviews for her blog... Adrien" Then Chloe smirked down at Marinette. "And then there's poor Marinette who has dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer. Gee Adrien I wonder how knowing you would help her along that path."

The others rolled their eyes at Chloe. "Please you wouldn't know what a real friend was if they saved your life." Alya was quick to retort.

Marinette stood up from her chair and glared at Chloe. She knew that Adrien was having a rough enough time as it is, he did not need Chloe coming around and trying to put more doubts in his head. "We would never use Adrien like that. He's our friend because he is a good person. He's sweet, caring, and patient enough to deal with you on a regular basis. It doesn't matter to us who his father is or what he does. We like Adrien for being just Adrien."

Adrien blinked in surprise as Marinette's description hit his ears. That was basically the same desription that Ladybug had given him the night on the roof. He knew he would remember those words forever since they were encouraging words straight from his lady. He wondered if it could be possible, could Marinette be that same person? Her stance right now was fairly identical to that of Ladybug's. The thoughts kept bouncing around in Adrien's head as he smiled a little bit.

This was not how this entire interaction was supposed to go. Chloe eyed the others and noticed that Adrien was even smiling over this. That was unacceptable and time to kick it up a notch. She turned directly to Marinette, knowing the weakest link in the group. "It doesn't matter how you view him, you will always be beneath him, unworthy of him. You are the daughter of meer bakers, a peasant compared to Adrien and I. And you will never climb that ladder to be on par with us. I pity you, to have this crush that will never be accepted. Did you think that you'd sweep him off his feet, he'd introduce you to his father and then you'd have everything you would have ever wanted. Well sorry to burst your bubble, but this isn't Disney and you're not a princess, so you don't get the prince."

Marinette's expression fell, she decided to spare a glance at Adrien, but he just seemed surprised and speechless. A glance at Alya showed that she was about ready to jump from the table swinging and Nino was already trying to hold her back. Tears formed in Marinette's eyes as she could not believe that Chloe would spill that in front of Adrien. She grabbed her purse up and ran from the cafeteria, all the while hearing Chloe's laughter behind her.

As he watched Marinette leave hastily, Adrien shook his head to clear his thoughts. One thing was clear and that was that Marinette needed someone right now. He stood up from the table. "Chloe I seriously hope you're happy with yourself. That was low even for you. And if she ends up getting akumatized because of you, I will never talk to you again." Then he ran out of the room after Marinette.

Once in the hallways it was difficult to tell which way she went. The sound of the main door closing got Adrien's attention as he ran in that direction.

Marinette raced out of the building. She could care less that the school day was not over yet. Rain had started at some point in the day, leaving everything wet and cold. Not even bothering to find someplace out of the rain, she ran across the way to the nearby park. At least if it was raining there would not be anyone around to see her when she finally broke down. She found a bench beneath a tree that was not quite as wet as the others. Marinette plopped herself down and covered her face with her hands. Tears ran even faster down her cheeks, but were also conveniently camouflaged with the rain drops. She felt her shoulders shake as she cried. "He's never going to let me help him now. Not if he thinks I'm only doing it to get something from him. And she told him about the crush, now he's just going to think that I'm just a fangirl that wants him that way..."

A voice spoke next to her that surprised her. "I would never think that, especially not after the description that you gave back there." Adrien sat down on the bench next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"A..Adrien?" Marinette stuttered as she looked at the hand, then followed it back to the blonde sitting next to her. His normal perfectly styled hair lay in a wet mess, tossed a bit out of his eyes resembling Chat's look even more. "It's raining... you'll get sick."

The stutter also sounded familiar to him. Adrien smiled back at her and said, "I could tell you the same exact thing." Even after everything that happened Marinette was more concerned about him, then she was her own self. Adrien felt his heart pounding. Only two other people have ever shown that they care that much about him, his mother and his Lady, and the similarities of one of those was really starting to add up in his head. Could it be possible?

With a sigh, Marinette hung her head. "You shouldn't have to be out here trying to comfort me, when something clearly has been bothering you all day. I don't want to burden you." Clearly she was not meant to be the one to help Adrien with his issues if he was too busy trying to help with hers. He needed someone stronger than just plain Marinette. She stood up quickly from the bench. "I'm sorry that I can't help you." With that she ran in the direction of the bakery as fast as she could.

"Wait! Mari..." Adrien tried to call after her, but she already rounded the corner and was out of sight. A tug from his inside pocket alerted him to Plagg's return. Peeking at his pocket, the little kwami did not look thrilled. "What should I do Plagg? I think Marinette could be Ladybug."

Plagg looked up at Adrien and rolled his eyes, seriously how dense could this boy be? "Well first how about getting us out of this rain and dried off. What part of cats hate water do you not understand? And before I give you any advise I need to be properly compensated for this inconvenience."

Adrien sighed and headed off for home. He would probably get in trouble for leaving school, but he would get in even more trouble for going back to school soaking wet. "Fine, I'll feed you when we get home." Thoughts still ran through his head a mile a minute, her eyes, her hair, her words. How could he not have seen it before? He sighed again as he answered his own question, it was because he had not been looking for it in the right places.


End file.
